The primary objective of the project is to establish the prevalence of major neurological and developmental disorders (cerebrovascular disease, convulsive disorders, cerebral palsy, psychomotor delay, Parkinson's disease, essential tremor, and dementia) in a well-defined population of southern blacks and whites. A secondary objective is to evaluate certain screening questions for possible use in other morbidity surveys. The background information and methods employed in the study have been published. Prevalence of essential tremor and cerebral palsy, noting racial differences, have been published also. Manuscripts on dementia and Parkinson's disease have been submitted for publication. Work is in progress on the following: cerebrovascular disease, convulsive disorders, and psychomotor delay.